Sayonara Solitude
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Orihime die in Ulquiorra arms after the winter war. One short.


Hello it's me ELLIE31773 with one of my creation. I hope you enjoy this one shot between UlquiHime. My favorite character in Bleach.

_**Sayonara Solitude**_

There was an old abandon house in the forest. People around town say that two lover leave there as ghost. No one knows about the truth but the rumor said their die and come back to the place their first meet each other.

There is an abandon old house in the forest from that house you can see beautiful scenery of the lake and watch the sun set and the moon shine brightly in the night sky. The bird was chirping as their come back to their nest to their youngling.

A young women sitting on the swing at the porch of the abandon old house. She swings back and fourth feeling the nice warm air in her face. Her red hair in the breeze. In her grey eyes there was fear and sadness as she was waiting for something to happen.

She fake a smile on her face to hide the hurt in her heart , she love the scenery in front of her so shooting for her last moment in the earth she love. A young man sees her sitting at the swing. He has black messy hair and green eyes. Slowly he walked to the young women. He was in a lot of pain as the battle scare didn't fully held yet. The young women move aside for him to sit at.

"Hey Ulquiorra should I used my remaining power to held you up rather then to see you sufer like this. You can be well again."

"No it's just fine. You are also an important person to me so I don't want to lose you at our final moment together."

"You save me so many times's and love me as I'm. It's just the first time in my life that I'm afraid of dieing. I always wanted to go the heaven but now I don't want to. I want to stay with you. I don't want to lose you Ulquiorra. I don't want to die now I want to spend my life with you."

Their hand intertwined with one another as she cries on his chest.

"I don't want to lose you Hime but with great power come great responsibility. You sacrifice so that other can leave peacefully. The winter war ended with a victory and everyone of your friend is safe. With the hyogoku destroy I no long can stay alive and you have used your power that it have taken you life force. I will never regret meeting you and loving you till now Orihime."

Ulquiorra have suffered from the war his body can no longer heal its self. Every day Orihime will change his bandage so that it will not be infected. As for Orihime she has taken form of a 21 year old woman rather her usual old self. Half of her hair have turn in to white after she used her power to maximum and barely can control her own body.

Flash Back

On morning as usual Orihime went out side with out Ulquiorra permission saying that she will die of boredom of saying in bed all day long. She went out side to see the green grass and the air in her face suddenly Orihime her vision became blurry and she fall on to the ground. She starts coughing and she could taste blood in her mouth and she fainted.

When she wake up she was Ulquiorra was besides her holding her hand. His face with out any emotion but she knew that he was mad at her. Ulquiorra tell her about the both of them are going to die soon. As first she thought he was joking about that but then he explain all in detail. Orihime was in denial that she was going to die in two days time.

Next day Orihime wake up and put her smiling face and act all cheery like she didn't knew the information that one day left before she die. But she knew that she was hurting her self and Ulquiorra. Orihime drop her mask and went running to Ulquiorra and crying her self to sleep that night. Holding tight to Ulquiorra hand so did Ulquiorra in Orihime.

End Flash Back.

Right now Orihime and Ulquiorra were looking at the last sun set. Their time just flew by. Slowly Ulquiorra wipe the tear from her eyes but the tear went on.

"It's nice to be here alone with you Ulquiorra. I would not trade it with any other. I know that we will be together forever. I love you Ulquiorra now and end forever."

Then she hums a song that both lives to here and start singing. The song about her life and her lover.

It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused

Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born

I always want to see you right away

I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?

Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart

Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow

Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough

This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you

We still have to see off the white dawn

Why was I able to run across someone this important?

Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness

Farewell, solitaire

Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you

Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you

I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you

"I will never forget you my Hime. I fall in love with a prisoner in my cold heart."

"At last we are free from the cage to see the white dawn together into a new tomorrow."

As the sun set down Ulquiorra hold her in his arm from the last time and seal it with a kiss. As Orihime close her eyes forever holding one another with smile on their facieses.

THE END

ELLIE31773


End file.
